guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Platel, Plateel, Platteel
thumb|259px|Blason des Platel, Plateel, Platteel.thumb|260px|Jan Platel à la bataille des Éperons d’Or (1302).thumb|261px|Blason des Platel du Plateaux.La maison des Flandres Platel, Plateel, Platteel est à l'origine des Platel du Plateaux en Lorraine. Cette famille est effectivement des Flandres, où elle tient pendant des siècles un rang distingué parmi la noblesse Nobiliaire ou armorial général de la Lorraine et du Barrois, Ambroise Pelletier, 1758. pp.652/656. . Guillermus Platel, miles, dit de Bisarts (Morinie) est peut-être le tige de cette maison Volume 9 ; Volume 15 de Analecta vaticano-belgica, Lettres d'Urbain V (1362-1370): Textes et analyses, Alphonse Fierens, Camille Tihon, Institut historique belge, 1928, p.1023. . Les premiers Plateel cités se distinguent aux croisades. L'un d'eux sauve le roi Richard cœur de lion (1157-1199) lors d'un raid sarrasin The Huguenots - Their Settlements, Churches and Industries in England and Ireland, Samuel Smiles, READ BOOKS, 2008, p.441. . Dans les archives de l'hôpital Saint-Jean de Bergues parmi les filles des meilleures maisons du pays citées nous y retrouvons des Plateel Bulletin, Volume 4, Comité flamand de France, 1870, p.130. . En mai 1237 et en 1240 Willelmi Platelli, militis est l'auteur de deux chartes avec son sceau. Il est dit de Bergis. Ghijs Platel figure sur une liste des nobles de Flandres sous le comte Louys, dit de Crécy, en 1328 Archives historiques et littéraires du Nord de la France et du Midi de la Belgique, Volume 6, Arthur Dinaux, Bureau des Archives du Nord, 1857. p.242. . Le seigneur de PLATYEL, porte : d'or, au lyon de gueulle, lampassé et armé d'asur, au baston d'ermynes sur le tout, et crye : Berghes le noble de madame de Chasteau-Bruyn! Le blason des armes suivi de l'armorial des villes ... de l'ancien comté de Flandre ..., Corneille Gailliard, Ch. et A. Vanderauwera, 1866. p.46. . Une reconstitution de la noblesse à la bataille des Éperons, à Courtrai, en 1302, à partir de sources primaires mentionne Jan Plateel chevalier Repertorium van de Vlaamse adel (ca. 1350-ca. 1500), Volume 1 de Historische monografieën Vlaanderen, Frederik Buylaert, Academia Press, 2011, p.302. . Guillaume IV Plateel (ca 1280-après 1328) est l'un des chefs des troupes flamandes à la bataille de Cassel (1328). Marchantius fait mention d'un Jean Platel, qui défend courageusement le Bon Duc Philippes de Bourgogne, fe promenant aux bords de la mer Histoire généalogique des Païs-Bas ou histoire de Cambray et du Cambresis, Jean Le Carpentier 1664. p.889. . Plusieurs historiens confirment que Jean Plateel sauve la vie de [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippe_III_de_Bourgogne Philippe III de Bourgogne, dit Philippe le Bon (1396-1467)] au siège de Calais (1436) Bruxelles, Imprimerie Alfred VROMANT. HISTOIRE DE FLANDRE, KERVYN DE LETTENHOVE, TOME TROISIÈME. . Blason des Platel du Plateaux : d'argent au chevron d'Azur chargé de cinq larmes d'or, accompagné de trois coupes de gueules, deux en chef, une en pointe. omme il est prouvé par l’épitaphe de Jean Platel du Plateaux, par qui nous commençons cette généalogie, &par un certificat en parchemin daté du 23 mai 1550, donné par le hérault d'armes du comté de Flandres; sur lequel certificat sont empreintes-les armes de cette même famille , comme elle les porte encore aujourd'hui. Les premiers Platel, Plateel, Platteel . I. Guillermus Platel, miles dit de Bisarts (Morinie) est peut-être le tige de cette maison Volume 9 ; Volume 15 de Analecta vaticano-belgica, Lettres d'Urbain V (1362-1370): Textes et analyses, Alphonse Fierens, Camille Tihon, Institut historique belge, 1928, p.1023. . thumb|260px|Un Platel sauve le roi Richard cœur de lion durant la croisade en 1191/1192.II. Robertus Plateel est Recteur de Buseghem, canonicat prébende de Santa Gertrudis Nivellen Capelli. Il est cité de 1163 à 1210 Volume 9 ;Volume 15 de Analecta vaticano-belgica, Lettres d'Urbain V (1362-1370): Textes et analyses, Alphonse Fierens, Camille Tihon, Institut historique belge, 1928, p.1023. . II. N Plateel : Aux croisades, il sauve le roi Richard cœur de lion (1157-1199) lors d'un raid sarrasin The Huguenots - Their Settlements, Churches and Industries in England and Ireland, Samuel Smiles, READ BOOKS, 2008, p.441. . Le roi est en Terre Sainte de 1191 à 1192. Si ce chevalier flamand, certainement de Bergues, est dans l'entourage du roi à la croisade, c'est très certainement que sa famille est riche et noble. Son lien exact de parenté avec les deux premiers n'est pas certain. Est-il le père ou l'oncle du chevalier qui suit ? thumb|260px|Guillaume se déclare prêt à soutenir le roi de France si la comtesse des Flandres ne respecte pas le traité de Péronne.III. Guillaume Plateel (ca 1195-après 1240), chevalier. En mai 1237, Willelmi Platelli de Bergis, militis, déclare qu'il soutiendra le roi de France si la comtesse Jeanne de Flandre (1205–1244) n'observe pas les conditions du traité récemment signé à Péronne. Son sceau est en cire blanche, à double queue. C'est un sceau équestre : Le cavalier courant de gauche à droite, couvert de son écu armorié d'un échiqueté. Au contre-sceau un écu échiqueté avec cette légende : SEOBETUM MEUM Table Chronologique des Chartes et diplômes, Académie royale des sciences, des lettres et des beaux-arts de Belgique. Commission royale d'histoire, 1874, p.61. . En 1240, nous avons un Actum amio Domini millesime ducentesimo quadragesimo, mense octobri : : Nicolas, curé de Saint-Martin de Bergues, E., du même lieu et W., de Hersele, prêtres, et Willelm Platel, chevalier, déclarent qu'en leur présence et dans l'église de Saint-Martin de Bergues, Boidin de Billeke, fils de Boidin, a reconnu que Béatrix, sa défunte épouse, a, de son consentement, donné une rente de cent sols parisis à l'abbaye de Ravensberg ; ladite rente rachetable par leurs héritiers moyennant cinquante livres d'Artois. IV. Guillaume II Plateel (ca 1220-après 1275) acquiert la seigneurie d'Oudezeele de la famille d'Oudezeele. Il la vend à Simon de Bryaerde, en 1267 Annales du Comité flamand de France. H. Morel (Lille) 1858 (T4)-1859. p.57. . thumb|260px|Guillaume III et le chevalier Jean Plateel sont hommes de fief du comte de Flandre, Gui de Dampierre.thumb|260px|Bergues.thumb|260px|Bataille des Éperons d’Or (1302) (chevalier avec le blason des Plateel.V. Guillaume III Plateel (ca 1250-après 29 novembre 1292) est homme de fief du comte de Flandre, Guy de Dampierre (1253–1305). Nous le savons par des lettres qui disent que : : 1292. — A Berges, a le mason Willame le Roi, en lan de grace mil deus cens quater vins et douze, le nuit saint Andriu. (29 Novembre, à Bergues-Saint-Winoc.) Lettres par lesquelles Jean Platel, chevalier, François li Poisson, Michel de Coudekerke, Guillaume li Rois, Colins Martel, Jean li Brievere et Guillaume Platel, hommes de fief du comte de Flandre, déclarent qu'en leur présence est venu Philippe dou Thune, et qu'il y a vendu à son oncle, Wautier de Bourbourg, le fief qu'il avait à Bambeke, appelé Ingelshof, avec l'enclos et la maison qui en dépendent, ainsi que tous autres fiefs qu'il y tenait du comte de Flandre, à l'exception d'une rente annuelle de 53 mesures (haes) d'avoine, qu'il possède à Beverne et qu'il excepte de cette vente. — Toutes les formalités légales de cet acte ayant été observées, ils déclarent apposer leurs sceaux à ces lettres avec Guillaume de Warhem, qui représentait le comte de Flandre en cette circonstance. Orig. huit petits sceaux en cire brune, pendant à doubles queues de parchemin Inventaire analytique des chartes des comtes de Flandre avant l'avènement des princes de la maison de Bourgogne, Jules de Saint-Genois, Vourjekegem, 1846, p.193. . V. Daniel Plateel (ca 1250-après 1296) est Capitaine et bailly de Premont en 1296 Histoire généalogique des Païs-Bas ou histoire de Cambray et du Cambresis, Jean Le Carpentier 1664. p.889. . Premont est un village & Pairie de Cambrefis à 4 lieues de Cambray. V. Jean Plateel (ca 1250-après 6 mars 1303), ou Jan Plateil The Battle of the Golden Spurs (Courtrai, 11 July 1302): A Contribution to the History of Flanders' War of Liberation, 1297-1305, Volume 13 de Warfare in history, ISSN 1358-779X, Warfare in history: Boydell Press, J. F. Verbruggen, Kelly Devries, Boydell & Brewer, 2002. p.167. est selon les Chartes des comtes de Flandre, chevalier, homme du comte de Flandre, en 1292, à Bergues-Saint-Winoc : un lion et un lambel brochant. Les échevins et les keuriers de la châtellenie de Bergues témoignent de la vente d'une maison et de terres sur lesquelles Jean Platel, chevalier, devra payer trente sous d'artisiens par an à Jean Mailge et à sa femme (Bergues, 25 mai 1293) Mémoires de la Commission royale de toponymie et de dialectologie, Section wallonne, Koninklijke Commissie voor Toponymie & Dialectologie. Vaillant-Carmanne, 1972, p.460. . Par lettres du 28 juillet 1298, Raoul de Clermont, connétable de France, lieutenant du roi Philippe-le-Bel, en Flandre, donne à plusieurs chevaliers, pour les récompenser de leurs services pendantla guerre contre les Flamands, des terres, situées à Quaedypre, qui ont été confisquées sur divers personnages, pour avoir tenu le parti contraire au roi pendant la même guerre ; savoir : à Jean Plateel, une maison, trois moulins et toutes les terres, rentes, deniers d'octroi etc., qu'a possédés Bauduin le Jouene Bulletin de la Commission historique du département du Nord, Archives du Nord (Lille) 1862 (T6), p.239. The Battle of the Golden Spurs (Courtrai, 11 July 1302): A Contribution to the History of Flanders' War of Liberation, 1297-1305, Volume 13 de Warfare in history, ISSN 1358-779X, Warfare in history: Boydell Press, J. F. Verbruggen, Kelly Devries, Boydell & Brewer, 2002. p.167. . Une reconstitution de la noblesse à la bataille des Éperons, à Courtrai, en 1302, à partir de sources primaires mentionne Jan Plateel chevalier Repertorium van de Vlaamse adel (ca. 1350-ca. 1500), Volume 1 de Historische monografieën Vlaanderen, Frederik Buylaert, Academia Press, 2011, p.302. . Jean est cité en tant que chevalier le 6 mars 1303 Partie 1 de Itinéraire de Philippe IV le Bel, Elisabeth Lalou, Robert Henri Bautier, François Maillard, Académie des inscriptions et belles lettres, 2007. p.332. . Des seigneurs du sud de la Flandre . thumb|260px|La bataille de Cassel,le 23 août 1328, oppose entre l'armée du roi et les milices flamandes.VI. Enguerrand Plateel (1280-après 1333). Le 7 mars 1333, devant le bailli de Bergues, Gilles de Buns, Hamin Moral, Baudouin Villin et consorts, donnent pouvoir à Ansel Dulo, Enguerran Platel et autres pour les représenter devant toutes justices Archives Départementales du Nord: inventaire sommaire des Archives Départementales Antérieures à 1790, Chrétien Dehaisnes, Danel, 1906. p.298. . VI. Guillaume IV Plateel (ca 1280-après 1328) Che sunt ceaus qui eschapèrent de la bataille de Cassele desos Mons Ghyjs Plateel, en 1328 : : Lammijn Lotijn, H. de le Perbome, Boid. de le Perbome, Wauter de le Perbome, H. Rucsoire, Pierres Erenboud Le soulèvement de la Flandre maritime de 1323-1328... / documents inédits publiés avec une introduction par Henri Pirenne,... Kiessling (Bruxelles), P. Imbreghts (Bruxelles) 1900, p.253. . Guillaume IV Plateel figure sur une liste des nobles de Flandres, sous le comte Louys, dit de Crécy, toujours en 1328 Archives historiques et littéraires du Nord de la France et du Midi de la Belgique, Volume 6, Arthur Dinau, Bureau des Archives du Nord, 1857. p.242. thumb|260px|Lors de la révolte des Gantois, Guillaume V est du côté des Français.VII. Enguerrand II Plateel (1340-après 1390) est mayeur de Saint-Omer en 1388 et 1390 Bulletin historique trimestriel, Volume 2, Société des Antiquaires de la Morinie 1861, p.844. . Une affaire curieuse montre bien la nouvelle mentalité des nobles : c'est une querelle d'honneur entre trois mayeurs ou échevins, sire Wistasse de Morcamp, sire Enguerrand Platel et sire Jean de Wissoc, qui se disaient de grant honneur, de bonne et grande extraction et un échevin d'origines bourgeoises, mais se disant noble In der Vorlage fälschlich als 24. Congrès bezeichnet ! Volume 238 de Collection de l'Ecole Française de Rome, Volume 46 de Publications de la Sorbonne, Société des Historiens Médiévistes de l'Enseignement Supérieur: Congrès de la SHMES, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1997. p.133. . VII. Guillaume V Plateel (ca 1340-après 1383). Lors de la Guerre des Gantois, la révolte des chaperons blancs, en 1383, contre leur comte, Sire Willamme Platel est parmi les seigneurs qui défendent Audenarde pour ce prince Bulletins de l'Académie royale des sciences, des lettres et des beaux-arts de Belgique, Hayez, 1843. p.265. . Audenarde est connue comme la résidence des nobles qui sont les plus fervents partisans des comtes de Flandre. thumb|260px|Siège de Calais (1436). Marchantius fait mention d'un Jean Platel, qui défend courageusement le Bon Duc Philippes de Bourgogne, fe promenant aux bords de la mer Histoire généalogique des Païs-Bas ou histoire de Cambray et du Cambresis, Jean Le Carpentier 1664. p.889. . Plusieurs historiens confirment que Jean Plateel sauve la vie de [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippe_III_de_Bourgogne Philippe III de Bourgogne, dit Philippe le Bon (1396-1467)] au siège de Calais (1436) : : Le siège de Calais semblait devoir se prolonger. Les Anglais se montraient décidés à se bien défendre. Leurs sorties étaient fréquentes et acharnées. A plusieurs reprises les Flamands éprouvèrent des pertes, et ce fut au milieu d'eux que fut blessé l'un des capitaines de Charles VII, le fameux la Hire, qui était venu les voir combattre. Le duc de Bourgogne lui-même fut exposé à de grands dangers: un jour qu'il cherchait à reconnaître la ville, un coup de canon renversa à ses pieds un trompette et trois chevaux; un autre jour, il était allé sans armes et en simple robe, pour ne pas être remarqué, examiner le port du haut des dunes, lorsque plusieurs Anglais, qui s'étaient placés en embuscade, s'élancèrent vers lui, et il eût été pris, sans le dévouement d'un chevalier flamand nommé messire Jean Plateel, qui les arrêta vaillamment, s'inquiétant peu d'être le prisonnier des Anglais, pourvu que son maître ne le fût point Bruxelles, Imprimerie Alfred VROMANT. HISTOIRE DE FLANDRE, KERVYN DE LETTENHOVE, TOME TROISIÈME. . Les Platel du Plateaux . NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Category:Flandre Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Chevalerie Catégorie:Personnalité lorraine